DC vs Marvel
A fighting game similar to Mortal Kombat that has Marvel Comics and DC Comics greatest characters colliding. Plot In the future, robots known as senteniels created by Ronan have nearly destroyed the Marvel Universe, leaving only a few heroes and villains remaining. A group of some of the last humans on earth, collectively known as the survivors(consisting of most of the marvel characters in the game), attempt to jump dimensions to one that is not dangerous. Tony Stark builds a machine to jump dimensions while Iceman and Groot sacrifice themselves so it can be done. The group jump dimensions into the DC Universe, where Ronan has not begun his plan to destroy the galaxy yet. Star Lord flees Earth to find and kill Ronan while the surviving Villains have disapeered from the group. However, the survivors are attacked by Superman, who see's them as Villains. The rest of the Justice League attempt to calm him down, up to the point where a huge battle near Sydney Harbor occurs. Superman, realizing that he is killing thousands of innocent lives, flees Earth. Just as the battle settles down, Magneto, his newly assembled Brotherhood of Mutants, and the League of Doom come in and destroy Coast City(in Australia). They get the survivors and the Justice League to surrender. As Bane is about to execute Batman, Catwoman steps in and kills Bane, triggering a fight in which the Justice League and survivors barely escape. The Justice League has now lost faith in the survivors, disbanding the Justice League and nearly killing the survivors, but they escape. Batman is the only one who believes in the survivors, beliving that it not their fault that Superman went crasy. One by One, he convinces the Justice League to fight with the Survivors to take back Earth because it is worth saving. With the survivors joining the Justice League, they work to save Paris from the destrustion that the Villains will cause. The Justice League and the survivors lose the battle, with Hawkeye, Black Widow and Black Bolt killed in the ensuring chaos, they are only saved due to Dr. Strange, who has become one with matter and distracted the villains so that they could all be taken out. Meanwhile, a huge battle occurs between Ronan, Galactus, Thanos and Ultron vs the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Nova Corps and the Green Lanterns. While the Heroes win the Battle, Superman attempts to kill the Guardians for the destruction that they caused. Groot and Drax do not make it and the rest of the Guardians are only saved by the Justice League. Wolverine fights Superman, beliving there to be a chip causing Superman's Insanity. When the chip is removed, Superman, realizing that the humans do not respect him for who he is, flees and demands not to be followed. The Justice League, now with the survivors as members of the JLA, are in full pursuit of Superman. In a post credit scene, Deadpool and Spiderman crash into the Marvel Comics Headquarters, demanding to know why they weren't in the campaign Marvel Characters *Wolverine *Hulk *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Spider-Man *Black Panther *Iceman *The Thing *Hawkeye *Gambit *Doctor Strange *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Mr. Fantastic *Black Widow *Black Bolt *Sandman *Loki *Doctor Doom *Red Skull *Magneto *Juggernaut *Green Goblin *Ultron *Thanos *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Racoon *Deadpool *Iron Fist *Winter Soldier *Graviton *Star Lord *Groot DC Characters *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash(Barry Allen) *Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) *Green Arrow *Doctor Fate *Aquaman *Rorschach *Cyborg *Captain Marvel *Raven *Beast Boy *Catwoman *Martian Manhunter *Black Canary *Static *Etrigan *The Joker *Lex Luthor *Doomsday *Lobo *Darkseid *Black Adam *Sinestro *Bane *Solomon Grundy *Deathstroke *Captain Cold *Red Hood *Prometheus *Atrocitus DLC *Daredevil *Miss Marvel *Silver Surfer *The Punisher *Black Manta *Steel *The Comedian Non-Playable Boss Characters *Galactus *Mephisto *Blackheart *Apocalypse *Tyrant *Anti-Monitor *Brainiac *Ares *Amazo *Trigon *Doctor Manhattan Special Guest Characters * Spawn * He-Man * Hellboy * Judge Dredd * Snake Eyes *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Shredder *The Terminator *Buffy Summers *Neo Unlockable costumes A list of the unlockable skins and costumes for characters in the game. Some of them have different abilities that there main costume does not have(Ex.When wearing the black suit Spiderman has more strength and Tom Hiddleston Loki fights with his scepter) *Wolverine-Hugh Jackman *Hulk-Mark Ruffalo, World War Hulk, Red Hulk *Iron Man-Robert Downey Jr(Mark 42), Hulkbuster, Extremis, Ultimate, Classic Mark V, War Machine *Captain America-Chris Evans, Ultimate, World War II *Thor-Chris Hemsworth, Odin Force, Beta Ray Bill *Hawkeye-Jeremy Renner *Black Widow-Scarlett Johansson *Loki-Tom Hiddleston *Red Skull-Hugo Weaving *Magneto-Ian Mckellen, Michael Fassbender *Spider-Man-Black Suit, Iron Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Scarlet Spider, Andrew Garfield, MCU *Juggernaut-Colossnaut *Green Goblin-Willem Dafoe *Batman-Christian Bale, Arkham Asylum, Batman Beyond, DCEU *Superman-Tom Welling, Christopher Reeve, Black Solar Suit, Godfall, Henry Cavill *The Flash-Wally West, Jay Garrick, Reverse Flash *Green Arrow-Justin Hartley, Stephen Amell *Green Lantern-John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Kilowog, Alan Scott *Sinestro-Mark Strong, Green Lantern costume *The Joker-Heath Ledger, Arkham Asylum, The Batman TV Show *Bane-Tom Hardy, Arkham Asylum, The Batman TV Show Marvel Arenas *Daily Bugle *Avengers Headquarters *Asgard *X-Mansion *Latveria *Genosha *Wakanda *Mephisto's Realm *Baxter Building *Stark Tower *SHIELD Helicarrier *Ryker's Island DC Arenas *Watchtower *Batcave *Themyscira *Gotham *Metropolis *Daily Planet *Oa *Titans Tower *Apokolips *Coast City *Arkham Asylum *Stryker's Island Modes *Versus *Arcade *Story *Watch *Tag Team *Training *Tournament *Settings Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel vs DC